


Winter Term

by sabershadowkat



Series: School Days [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike allows Buffy to choose their courses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Term

Part One

 

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked Spike once again. 

"Just sign me up for the same courses you'll be taking, love," Spike said. 

The two lovers were in Spike's kitchen. Buffy was working on choosing her Winter Term classes while Spike was attempting to make chocolate chip cookies. 

"Ok. But remember to hack into the college's records and enroll as a full time student, with a social security number," Buffy said. 

"Already done," Spike said. He turned to face her, flour all over his dark T-shirt, hands and face. Buffy grinned as he continued speaking. "I have been around for over 200 years and know a thing or two about the importance of having a current background." 

Spike turned back to the cookies and began spooning dough onto the cookie sheets. His hands soon were coated in the sticky substance. "This is a bloody nuisance," he mumbled. 

Buffy stood and wrapped her arms around her lover's waist. "Having fun?" 

"No, I'm bloody well not," Spike said, trying to scrape dough off his hands. 

Buffy moved next to him and took one of his hands. She brought it up and took a finger in her mouth, sucking the dough off. Spike immediately hardened, his eyes staring hotly at Buffy's lips. 

Buffy continued to take each long finger into her mouth, then ran her tongue over Spike's palm, causing lightening bolts of pleasure to shoot up his arm and directly to his groin. Spike couldn't take any more, and he grabbed the back of Buffy's head, pulling her roughly against him. He proceeded to plunder her mouth with his tongue, tasting the combination of chocolate and sugar. 

Buffy rubbed her lower body against Spike's. In response, Spike hoisted Buffy up onto the counter and pushed her short skirt up around her waist. He quickly ripped Buffy's panties away. Freeing himself, he shoved his pulsating cock into her moist center. Thrusting furiously, the two cookie dough covered lover's soon came. 

Spike helped Buffy off the counter. "Look at this," Buffy said, indicating her naked backside. "I have dough plastered all over me now." 

Spike grinned naughtily. "Well, we'll just have to do something about that, won't we?" 

Buffy screeched and ran towards the bedroom with Spike in hot pursuit where they spent the next few hours removing the sticky dough from each other's bodies. 

 

*****

 

"Here's our schedule," Buffy said, handing Spike's to him. He opened it and began to read.  
"Monday - Philosophy: Ethics. Tuesday - Beginner's Ballet. Wednesday - Psychology: Human Behavior. Thursday - US History: Reconstruction to the Present." Spike's face showed a combination of disbelief and pain. "Are you sure this is the right schedule?" 

"Yup," Buffy said with a smile. "You said you wanted to take the same classes as me." 

"I take it back. You signed me up for ballet," Spike whined. 

"Too late now," Buffy replied. 

"I am not going to wear tights!" 

"I think you'd look cute in tights." 

Spike rubbed his temples. "I think I'm getting a headache." 

"Vampire's don't get headaches, you big baby," Buffy responded. Spike made puppy dog eyes at her, and she laughed. "Ok. I asked the instructor and she said sweats are fine. You also aren't the only male enrolled in the course." 

"Oh, that just makes it so much better," Spike said sarcastically. 

 

 

Part Two

 

 

"Welcome to Ethics," the professor said at the beginning of class. "This is where we learn the difference between right and wrong, moral and immoral, good and evil, and all the grey area in the middle."  
"This should be fun," Spike muttered under his breath. He was seated next to Buffy in the crowded auditorium. This was one of the more popular Philosophy courses offered at night, and the professor was rumored to give no tests except for the final exam. 

"This class will be conducted mainly by you," the professor continued. "Each day, I will present a question and you shall answer it based on your beliefs and moral code. I guarantee that no two people see things exactly the same way. I also can guarantee many of you will change your beliefs during the course of this semester." 

"Are there going to be any tests?" one student asked. 

"Only the final exam," the professor answered. "I grade based on attendance, participation and on the final, so I expect all of you to be here every week." 

Collective groans and chuckles could be heard in the auditorium. 

"Let's get started. For the next fifteen minutes, jot down on a piece of paper your definition of what ethics are, then we'll discuss." 

Spike rolled his eyes. He looked over to Buffy to see her writing furiously. Shaking his head slightly, Spike picked up his own pen and began to write. *Ethics,* he thought as he wrote. *Something humans have and I avoid at all costs.* But he refrained from putting that on his paper in case they had to hand it in. 

"Time," the professor said. "Any volunteers?" 

Several students raised their hands. Spike stuck his pen behind his ear and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. He suddenly felt Buffy poking him. 

"Spike," she hissed. "The professor just called on you." 

Spike opened his eyes to see other students looking at him. His eyes reflected small panic in not knowing what the professor asked. 

"What's your definition," Buffy whispered so only he could hear. 

Spike cleared his throat. "Ethics are, by definition, a system of moral principles as well as the branch of philosophy dealing with right and wrong of certain actions and with the good and bad of such actions." 

"Textbook answer, Mr. Suffolk," the professor said. "What did you do, memorize the dictionary?" 

The class laughed and Spike looked embarrassed. "Um...y-yes, I did." 

Buffy glanced at him in surprise as the professor went on to call another student. "You did?" 

"It gave me something to do," Spike said with a shrug. "When you've been around as long as I have..." 

Buffy giggled and Spike gave her a dirty look. "Sorry. My bad." But she was still smiling widely. 

Spike grumbled something obscene under his breath and scrunched down in his seat. 

 

*****

 

"He's checking you out," Buffy whispered to Spike the next evening in Ballet class.  
"Is not," Spike said, glancing to the student in question. 

"Is too. He's looking at your cute tush!" Buffy said with a giggle. 

Spike growled at her as they took their places at the barre. The instructor was about to teach them the basic five ballet positions. The fifteen students in the class were dressed in a wide variety of outfits - from leotards and tights, to shorts and T-shirts. Some even wore loose fitting skirts. Buffy and Spike were dressed similarly in sweats and T-shirts. 

"Now how am I suppose to get my legs to do that?" Spike commented to Buffy as they moved into first position. 

"Stop whining," Buffy said over her shoulder. "Or when we go to get our ballet slippers I'll make you get tights, too." 

"Not bloody likely, Slayer," Spike said to the back of her head. "When are we going anyway?" 

"Friday night. The dance store is open until 9," Buffy said, moving into fourth position. 

"Why am I doing this again?" 

"Because you told me to sign you up for the same classes I was taking." 

"I bet you did this on purpose." 

Buffy grinned, but Spike couldn't see her face. "Who me?" 

 

 

Part Three

 

 

"In this class we'll be discussing the various theories on how behavior is shaped," the psychology professor said. "This includes environment vs. heredity as well as the works of B.F. Skinner, Sigmund Freud..."  
"Oh, joy," Spike said to himself as the professor droned on. *First ethics, then ballet, now this,* he thought. *At least US History should be good.* 

"We will also be doing a major project where we will partner up, then try to change some behavior the other possesses," the professor said. "I'm handing out the guidelines for that now. Next week, you'll choose your partner then begin. I expect progress reports every week and your final analysis at the end of the semester. You may use any method we discuss in class." 

"Be my partner?" Buffy asked Spike as she passed back the papers. 

Spike nodded absently and began to doodle on his handout. 

 

*****

 

BUFFY SUMMERS, PSYCH 202  
PROGRESS REPORT

SUBJECT: William Suffolk  
SEX: Male  
AGE: N/A  
OBJECT: To curb an undesirable behavior in subject.  
HYPOTHESIS: Subject will resist change in behavior due to the length of time subject has had the undesirable behavior. 

PROCEDURE:  
1\. The subject has been advised of the undesirable behavior attempting to be changed.  
2\. Using B. F. Skinner's model of behavior modification, subject is to receive positive reinforcement each time the desired behavior is attained. 

CONCLUSION WEEK ONE OF EIGHT: Subject expressed extreme reluctance to participate in project. 

 

*****

"You want to what?" Spike asked. 

"I want you to stop killing," Buffy answered calmly. Although they were a couple, albeit an unconventional one, Buffy did not stop Spike from going out at night and feeding. They had a tentative understanding, where they both went out at the same time and if Buffy caught him feeding, she'd stop him, but otherwise... 

"You're loony," Spike said. 

"You don't have to kill to feed," Buffy said. "You could just drain them a little bit or, better yet, stock up on blood bags." 

"I bloody well not!" Spike yelled. "I'm not a wuss like Angelus was and I'm not about to become one." 

Buffy punched him in the jaw. "Don't say that!" 

Spike glared at her while he rubbed his jaw. "No." 

"Can't you at least try?" Buffy asked after a few moments of glaring at one another. 

"And what will I get in return if I do?" Spike said. 

"I think we could come up with a suitable reward," Buffy responded, walking slowly up to him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed his jaw where she punched him. 

"I can get that anytime I want, pet," Spike said, smiling evilly down at her. 

Buffy stuck out her lower lip and stomped her foot. "Then what do you want?" 

"Your blood," Spike said. Buffy's eyes widened and she took a step back. "W-what?" "You heard me. If I agree to stop killing others, I want to take some of your blood if I so desire," Spike said. 

"I don't know," Buffy said. "Let me think about it?" 

Spike nodded. 

 

 

Part Four

 

 

"My feet hurt," Spike whined to Buffy at the next ballet class. They had gone out shopping the Friday before for the required ballet slippers.  
"Take it like a vamp," Buffy chided. 

Spike stuck his tongue out at her, causing Buffy to laugh. 

"Settle down, you two," the instructor admonished. Buffy and Spike had the grace enough to look ashamed. "As I was saying, this semester's class will be performing an original ballet to 'Night On Bald Mountain' by Mussorgsky. A sign up sheet is going around the room as to which role you would like to play." 

Buffy was next to receive the sign up sheet. She looked over the roles and wrote her name next to a banshee, then wrote Spike's name next to the Demon King before passing the paper on to another student. 

"Hey, I didn't get it," Spike whispered to her. 

"I signed you up," Buffy said. 

"Oh no," Spike said with complete dread. Buffy giggled. 

 

*****

 

The semester continued at a rapid rate. Spike was pleasantly surprised that he enjoyed the classes, especially Ethics.  
"Say you were dating someone and it was slowly becoming serious," the professor began. "You enjoy each other's company, opinions, sex..." 

"Yeah, baby!" Someone yelled. The class laughed. 

"But what happens if you find out this other person should be, in all ways, your enemy? What do you do?" the professor finished asking. 

Buffy and Spike both sat bolt upright in their seats when the professor asked the question. Buffy slowly turned her head and looked at Spike. Spike looked into her eyes, his own blue eyes dancing with merriment, and smiled. 

"Miss Summers?" the professor called. 

"You fall in love with him," Buffy responded, not realizing she had just said that to the entire class. 

"Really? Care to give us an example, Miss Summers?" the professor said. Spike gestured with his head towards the professor and Buffy scrunched her brow in confusion. 

"He's talking to you, Slayer," Spike whispered. 

Buffy faced forward and looked at the sea of faces peering back at her. "What?" 

"Strike that last question," the professor said. "Here's a different one: based on your answer, how many times have fallen in love with someone who could be considered your enemy?" 

Buffy's mouth opened at the professor's question. 

"Twice," Spike answered for her. Buffy's jaw snapped shut and she glared at Spike. 

"Twice? Are you one of those two?" the professor asked. 

Spike smiled devilishly. "Wouldn't you like to know." 

The class laughed. 

"Well, then Mr. Suffolk, how about you? What would you do if you found out the person you had been dating should be, in all respect, your enemy?" 

"I already knew that ahead of time," Spike answered. "And, like a bloody wanker, I fell in love with her anyway." 

The class could hardly contain their fascination. 

"And how did you know that you were in love with this person?" the professor continued. "Couldn't it just have been a fascination with someone who did something that went against your moral code?" 

"She drew a picture," Spike responded. "And showed me my soul." 

Buffy was trying very hard not to blush as she concentrated on shredding the corner of her notebook. 

"Didn't you have a soul before?" the professor asked. 

"Nope, sorry, can't say that I did," Spike said with a grin. "I was a bad, rude man." 

The class once again laughed. 

"Anyone else?" the professor said and class continued. Spike turned to look at Buffy. He chuckled when he saw what she was doing to her notebook. Reaching over, Spike put one of his cold hands over her warm ones. 

Buffy looked at Spike, and he winked at her before leaning over and kissing the tip of her nose. 

"Love you, Slayer," Spike whispered quietly. 

Buffy took a deep breath and sighed. She hadn't admitted it to herself until just now that she had gone and fallen in love with Spike. *What is it with me and vampires?* Buffy asked herself as she squeezed Spike's hand. "I love you, too," Buffy answered back with a reluctant voice. 

"Don't get all happy about it," Spike whispered with a laugh. 

Buffy scrunched her face at him, then stuck out her tongue. 

 

*****

 

BUFFY SUMMERS, PSYCH 202  
PROGRESS REPORT

SUBJECT: William Suffolk  
SEX: Male  
AGE: N/A  
OBJECT: To curb an undesirable behavior in subject.  
HYPOTHESIS: Subject will resist change in behavior due to the length of time subject has had the undesirable behavior. 

PROCEDURE:  
1\. Continue using positive reinforcement the subject has chosen. 

CONCLUSION WEEK FIVE OF EIGHT: Subject product of his heredity, yet is able to curb the undesired behavior with environmental reinforcement. 

 

 

Part Five

 

 

"I'll do my own makeup," Spike said to the makeup person on opening night. *It's not at though I'm going to put myself in front of those mirrors,* he thought as he stood in the hallway. During dress rehearsal, the performer's had a choice to be made up or not. 

"You have twenty minutes," he responded. "Meet on stage when you're ready." 

Spike nodded and went into the dressing room to change into his costume. "I can't believe I'm wearing tights," Spike muttered to himself. 

Buffy had signed him up to be the Demon King and burst out laughing when he found out. She had to do lots of persuading to get him not to drop out of class right then and there. 

Spike shut the curtain of the changing room and undressed slowly to waste some of the twenty minutes he'd been given. Once dressed, he checked around for other students, then allowed his face to morph into its natural demonic state. 

He joined the other students in makeup on stage, looking around for Buffy. 

"William, very good makeup job," the ballet instructor said. "It didn't take you long." 

"It's a partial mask," Spike lied. 

"I hadn't pictured the Demon King like this, but I like it," she continued. 

Spike grinned evilly with his fangs. Being like this was making him hungry and he wanted to find Buffy. He finally spotted her with a group of similarly costumed students. 

"Buffy," Spike said approaching the group. The other students shrieked when they saw him, then burst out laughing. 

"You scared me!" one girl said as she looked Spike over from head to toe. "Too bad about the makeup, you look fine in those tights." 

Spike growled and the girls giggled. Buffy rescued her boyfriend by linking arms and leading him away. 

"They're right about those tights," Buffy said as they went backstage. 

In response, Spike swung her into his arms and sank his fangs into Buffy's neck. 

"Don't get any on me," Buffy said, putting her hands in his hair. After a few moments, she pushed on his head to indicate it was time to stop. Spike carefully removed his fangs, licking the blood from her neck. Her Slayer powers rapidly closed the twin wounds. 

"Thanks," Spike said. "Now I won't have any desire to snack on our classmates." 

"Better not," Buffy said. "I'm armed." 

Spike looked her over, noting her tight white leotard, tights and ballet slippers. "Where?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know," Buffy answered with a smile, her white makeup lighting up her face eerily. 

"Places, please," the instructor called. She ran up to Buffy as Spike went on stage. "Buffy, we have an emergency. Sondra is ill and I want you to take her place as the Demon Bride." 

Buffy's eyes almost popped out of her head. "Me?" 

"Quickly. Run and remove your makeup. The costume is hanging in the girls changing room. Bernard is waiting to do your makeup and hair," she said. 

Buffy nodded and hurried away. 

 

*****

 

Spike let the music flow into his body as he danced. He really liked this song, and was glad that if he had to humiliate himself like this, it was to good music. He hoped there was no one in the audience who knew him. 

It was time for the Demon Bride to come on stage and Spike moved into position. He almost stumbled when he saw Buffy dance to him from the wings, dressed as the Demon Bride. 

The thin dress floated around her body as she danced. Its gossamer color catching the lights, making it shimmer. 

Spike held Buffy in his arms as the music swelled around them. Bending his head, he kissed her neck, the dance becoming more erotic and tender than originally scripted. 

As the music changed and the dance was coming to a close, Spike pulled Buffy to him as choreographed. He looked into her eyes, and saw Buffy’s love for him reflecting back. 

Spike slowly let the human mask come over his features, then bent his head and kissed her. The curtain came down and the audience's applause rang like thunder. Spike and Buffy, however, were oblivious to it all. 

The curtain raised with Buffy and Spike still embraced in a kiss while the other performers took a bow. They spread apart and held one arm out towards the couple and the audience erupted once more. Slowly parting, the two lovers looked into each others eyes, then turned downstage and took a bow. The curtain closed once again. 

"Buffy, William, that was wonderful," the ballet instructor gushed as she ran on stage. "How did you do that with the mask, William?" 

Luckily, the other classmates crowded around the couple so Spike didn't have to answer. 

 

 

Epilogue

 

 

WILLIAM SUFFOLK, PSYCHOLOGY 202

FINAL REPORT

SUBJECT: Buffy Summers  
SEX: Female  
AGE: 20

OBJECT: To change an ingrained fear.  
ORIGINAL HYPOTHESIS: Subject will not change due to past experience. 

CONCLUSIONS: Subject has changed. Subject overcame several of her worst fears through constant positive reinforcement. 

Subject is currently and irrevocably in love once again. 

 

The End


End file.
